I WISH
by Gaemmun
Summary: Luhan yang mempunyai hidup yang membosankan, tiba-tiba merasa hidupnya penuh warna saat melihat anggota baru band sekolahnya, dan dia ingin sekali memilikinya, tapi akankah bisa? padahal saling berbicara pun tak pernah Hunhan, other cast, GS For Uke.


I WISH!

Cast :

Xiu Luhan a.k.a Yeoja 8

Oh Sehun a.k.a Namja 9

Xiumin a.k.a yeoja 8

Jongdae a.k.a namja 8

Do kyungsoo a.k.a yeoja8

Kim Jongin a.k.a Namja 8

Summary :

Hidupku sangat membosankan, tidak ada yang menarik, tapi saat aku melihat dia sang namja, aku merasakan sesuatu didadaku berdetak tidak jelas, dan pipiku terasa sangat memerah, tubuhku tiba-tiba kaku, dan mataku tidak dapat beralih dari dia. Dia begitu rupawan, kulit putih mempesona, tatapan yang lembut menusuk tepat dijantungku, dan bibir yang terbuka membuatku gemas sekali. Satu kalimat yang ada dihatiku, yaitu : "Aku Ingin Memilikinya"

...0

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, semenjak kakinya melangkah kakinya di ruang music ini aku sudah dibuat terpesona, dan dibuat terpesona lagi dengan kemahirannya bermain gitar, aku berkali-kali terkena teguran karena salah bermain gitar bass dengan tidak benar, oh bagaimana aku bisa bermain dengan benar? Jika didepanku ada sesosok yang membuat jantungku berdetak? Tapi aku pikir-pikir mungkin dia akan sama seperti lelaki lain yang dulu aku taksir, aku hanya menyukai mereka sesaat dan esoknya sirna. Ya, aku harap seperti itu, karena aku tidak ingin latihan ini gagal karena aku yang slalu mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya dan membuat aku terlambat berpindah kunci gitar.

Oh aku lupa memperkenalkan namaku, aku xiu luhan siswi SM High School, aku tidak istimewa, tapi berkat tinggi badanku yang lumayan aku bisa disini dan bermain gitar bass, dan tentunya bisa melihat dia sang anggota baru, ah kenapa aku jadi berbicara tentang dia? Sungguh aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Oh sehun sang anggota baru di band sekolah ini. tapi satu hal yang membuatku bingung, kenapa aku Baru melihatnya? Dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut dia adalah kakak kelasku, aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalo selama satu tahun aku sekolah disini aku baru menyadari kehadirannya disekolah ini. tapi setelah aku mengetahui ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskannya.

Latihan hari ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya sesaat, karena dia ada les untuk UN nanti, ah kenapa? Padahal aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama, ah aku benar-benar bisa gila karenanya

"latihan akhir ini selesai, Luhan terus asah cara bermain gitar bass mu sebelum kau mempunyai saingan"sahut Pak Junho sang pengajar dalam latihan band ini, aku hanya bisa berkata ya, dan dalam hati aku akan terus belajar serius berlatih gitar bass agar aku bisa terus melihat sehun sunbae yang tampan itu

"luhan, pulangnya jalan yang sampai lampu merah?"ajak kyungsoo sang vokalis band ini kepadaku, aku meliriknya "apa xiumin jalan juga?"tanyaku lalu segera beranjak mengambil tas dan keluar menemui xiumin yang terduduk memakan pop mie di tangga, aku yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"hey apa kau tidak kenyang meminum es 2 gelas dan membeli jajanan terus menerus?"tanyaku berpura-pura kesal

"um tidak, aku sedang lapar dan uang jajanku sedang lancar. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan ini"ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan, mie nya yang sudah habis membuatnya mendesah kecewa dan membuang tempat mie yang sudah kosong itu ketempat sampah

"kau pulangnya tidak naik ojek kan?"tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya dengan penuh harap agar dia menjawab iya, xiumin menatapku sesaat sebelum mengangguk, hal itu membuat aku berjingkrak kesenangan dan menariknya menuruni tangga. Ruang music disekolah ini terletak lantai atas bersebelahan dengan ruang computer, dan dibawahnya terdapat, perpustakaan, ruang osis, dan wc perempuan

"luhan, xiumin ! tunggu akuu"teriak kyungsoo yang baru saja menuruni tangga dan disusul kim jongin dan kim jongdae yang juga menuruni tangga, kyungsoo segera memposisikan dirinya ditengah kami membuat aku memutarkan bola mataku bosan melihat tingkahnya.

"Tanganku pegal terus-terusan memukul drum"keluh jongdae yang disahuti xiumin "kau harusnya bersyukur karena bisa mengiringi lagu, lah aku salah mulu"xiumin melipatkan tangannya didada dengan muka mencebik kesal, aku melirik xiumin dan terkekeh melihatnya

"xiumin pukulannya lembut sedangkan jongdae kasar, kalo jongdae feelingnya bagus sedangkan xiumin enggak"ucapku berusaha menengahi

"ah ya benar! Kata pak junho kalian jedotan aja biar menyatu"ucap kai membuat kami tertawa, aku menjauhkan diriku dari mereka dan melihat-lihat kelas yang dihuni kakak kelas 9 yang biasanya les, berharap bisa melihat sehun sunbae, uh padahal baru 1 jam aku tidak melihatnya, tapi rinduku sudah membeludak. "ah~ dimana dia? Sudah pulang ya" aku mendesah saat melihat ruangan-ruangan kelas yang kosong itu, dan berharap dalam hati agar besok bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, ah! Besok ka nada latihan band lagi, aku pasti bisa melihatnya! Aku tersenyum bahagia memikirkannya

.0.0

Aku membuka laptopku dan menyalakan internet menggunakan modem, lalu me log in akun facebookku dan melihat 1 pesan masuk dari xiumin.

Xiumin

"besok latihan?"

Luhan

"ya, hei menurutmu bagaimana anggota baru band kita?"

Xiumin

"mungkin dia orang baik terlihat dari wajahnya"

Luhan

"ah benar! Dia juga tampan, permainan gitarnya sangat bagus"

Aku berdecak kesal saat melihat tanda hijau yang berada diujung nama xiumin menghilang, aku berpikir tentang oh sehun selagi menunggu xiumin on, aku ingin sekali berhubungan dengannya, apa dia mempunyai facebook?

Ah! Ya! Facebook! Aku segera mengetik namanya dalam pencarian dan menemukan banyak sekali nama yang sama dengannya, membuat aku berdecak dengan kesal. Tetapi mataku langsung tertuju dengan satu akun dengan jumlah pertemanan yang banyak yang sama denganku, aku segera meng klik akun itu, aku menjerit tertahan melihat ternyata benar itu akun sehun sunbae.

aku melihat-lihat statusnya dan mataku tertuju pada profil dia yang sedang digunung, tampannya... aku berfikir berkali-kali untuk mensave gambar itu, dan pilihan berkata untuk tidak mensavenya karena takut ketahuan yang lain kk

Aku melihat-lihat tentangnya di facebook, melihat tanggal lahirnya dan ber…pacaran? HAH? DIA BERPACARAN? Aku tertunduk lesu melihatnya, disana dia berpacaran dari tahun 2013, jadi dia sudah berpacaran satu tahun? Apa aku masih bisa berharap? :"

TBC

Halo! aku back dengan ff baru :3 hehehehe maaf Yang crazy gak dilanjutin, gak ada edi soalnya/?

Mohon reviewnya ya buat kelanjutannya ^^


End file.
